Stoneybrook Middle School
Stoneybrook Middle School, also known as SMS is a local middle school for grades 6-8 in Stoneybrook, CT. All of the BSC members attend school here (except for Shannon Kilbourne). SMS is one of four known public middle schools in Stoneybrook, including Stoneybrook Day School, Stoneybrook Night School, and Kelsey Middle School. Their mascot is a jaguar as seen in BSC #111. Office/Administration *Mr. Benjamin Taylor - principal *Mr. Howard Kingbridge - assistant principal *Mrs. Downey - secretary *Mrs. Amer - guidance counselor *Mr. Seitz - guidance counselor Teachers/Staff Sixth Grade *Mrs. Alpin - Language Arts *Mr. Dougherty - writing *Mrs. Frederickson - homeroom *Mr. Jazak *Mr. Michael Rothman - science *Mr. Trout- Computer Programming *Ms. Walden - PE *Mr. Williams - English Seventh Grade *Ms. Halliday - girls PE *Mr. Peters - math *Mr. Redmont - social studies Eighth Grade *Mrs. Belcher - English *Mrs. Bernhardt - Social Studies *Mr. Blake - homeroom *Mrs. Boyden - Modern Living/Short Takes *Mr. Wesley Ellenburg - math *Mr. Fiske - English *Ms. Frost - math *Ms. Garcia - drama/short takes *Mrs. Estelle Gonzalez - science *Ms. Griswold - science *Mrs. Hall - English *Ms. Harris - physical science *Mr. Lehrer - English *Ms. Levine - homeroom *Mr. Schubert - math for real life/short takes *Mrs. M. Simon - English *Mr. Withum - Short Takes *Mr. Zizmore - math *Mr. Zorzi - math Unknown grade *Mr. Bailey - English *Mr. Bellafatto - substitute computer programming *Ms. Bryan - substitute home economics *Mr. Cheney *Mr. Davies - math *Mr. De Young - boys PE-sixth grade *Mr. Drubek *Ms. Flood *Mr. Geist - photography *Coach Halvorsen - basketball coach *Mr. Leavitt - track coach *Ms. Mandel *Coach Mills - football coach *Mrs. Rosenauer - PE *Ms. Vandela-Dolly *Mrs. Wegmann *Coach Wu - softball coach Janitors *Mr. Halprin *Mr. Milhaus *Mr. Steinmetz Other/All Grades *Mr. Counts - librarian *Mrs. Ensign - lunch monitor *Mrs. Dwyer - art *Mrs. Pinelli- music/orchestra *Miss Stanworth - home economics *Mr. Wong - art Students (Grades at the time of BSC graduation from 8th grade) Sixth Grade *Ben Abbott *Laura Aronsen *Jeff Atkinson *Craig Avazian *Sanjita Batts *Ashley Bedell *Tom Block *Jimmy Bouloukos *Chris Brooks *Elise Coates *Liz Cohen *Kristin Condos *Danni *Dilys *Maria Fazio *Noah Fein *Josh Freeman *Helen Gallway *Sarah Green *Bobby Gustavson *Sandra Hart *Tom Harold *Ben Hobart *Glen Johnson *Renee Johnson *Wendy Losser *Lisa Mannheim *Robbie Mara *Fiona McRae *Justine Moss *Mark O'Connell *Janet O'Neal *Benny Ott *Mallory Pike *Justin Price *Jessi Ramsey *Randy Rademacher *Rachel Robinson *John Rosen *Sally *Sean *Mara Semple *Jamie Sperling Seventh Grade *Ron Belkis *Davina *Anne Kennedy *Curtis Shaller *Liza Shore *Tonya *Stephanie Boxer Eighth Grade *Angela *Sue Archer *Melissa Banks *Austin Bentley *Emily Bernstein *Pete Black *RJ Blaser *Erica Blumberg *Grace Blume *Sabrina Bouvier *Robert Brewster *Gordon Brown *Ross Brown *Marty Bukowski *Butcher Boy *Rick Chow *Jeff Cummings *Jo Deford *Mari Drabek *Heather Epstein *Justin Forbes *Bea Foster *Jason Fox *Amelia Freeman *Andi Gentile *Jacqui Grant *Alan Gray *Lew Greenberg *Margie Greene *Dave Griffin *Brian Hall *Peter Hayes *Jason Henderson *Barbara Hirsch *Irv Hirsch *Lauren Hoffman *Price Irving *Woody Jefferson *Brian Jensen *Howie Johnson *Lily Karp *Kevin *Clarence King *Alexander Kurtzman *Todd Long *Kathleen Lopez *Sheila Macgregor *Jay Marsden *Amanda Martin *Marguerite "Cokie" Mason *Kara Mauricio *Wayne McConville *Beverly McManiman *Miles *Savannah Milton *Iri Mitsuhashi *Mia Pappas *Troy Parker *Cary Retlin *Shawna Riverson *Diana Roberts *Trevor Sandbourne *Bruce Schermerhorn *Katie Shea *Mary Sherwood *Mariah Shillaber *Miranda Shillaber *Brad Simon *Rodge Somerset *Ellie Szilagyi *T-Jam *Tarik *Susan Taylor *Hannah Toce *Bill Torrance *Dorianne "Dori" Wallingford *Penny Weller *Ashley Wyeth *Alex Zacharias *Zoe Unknown *Jennifer Abrams *Corrine Baker *Barbara *Kelsey Bauman *Shawn Benedict *Roger Bucknell *Carly *Madeline Carver *Coreen *Miranda Elliot *Franklin Enell *Fran *G-Man *David Gabel *Bobby Henson *Alvin Hopper *Ice Box *Jackhammer *Malik Jaffrey *Andrea Kirkland *Kurt *Francie Ledbetter *Dennis Malek *Marcia *Lindsay McManus *Rose Marie Montey *Terry Morgan *Nathan *Harry Nolan *Jim Poirier *Steve Randazzo *Darcy Redmond *Julie Stern *Bob Stillman *Tallie *Theresa *Ethel Tines *Alex Turnbull *Amelia White Events/Dances *Halloween Hop (Dance) *Remember September Dance *Winter Wonderland Dance *Sixth Grade Follies *Peter Pan *The Final Fling Trips *Leicester Lodge, Vermont (annual) *Hawaii *Europe *Philadelphia, PA *Salem, MA Classes *Orchestra - Anna Stevenson plays the violin *Short Takes Trivia * Within walking distance of Bradford Court. * Does not have air conditioning. * Final bell rings at 3:30pm. * Friday Lunch: sloppy joes, red Jell-o with canned fruit, coleslaw, milk, & fudgesicle. * Has a playground and tetherball court outside of the gym door that Kristy and Mary Anne play on in Kristy's Great Idea . * According to The Summer Before, the administration calls students at the end of the year if their lockers are not cleaned out neatly. * Mary Anne, Claudia, and Kristy meet by the front door at the end of the day during their sixth grade year. Category:Places Category:Places in Stoneybrook Category:Schools